


Always Worse, But Never Better

by Xeroniathan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara and Sans are Siblings, Child Abuse, Depressed Sans, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, I will add more tags as I go along, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, PTSD Sans, Sad Ending, Sad Papyrus, Sad Sans, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeroniathan/pseuds/Xeroniathan
Summary: This is and Undertale au, that is mainly focused around Sans.A human and a monster, together will make two children, and unbeknownst to these two children. They will rock the very foundation of not just their world, but the worlds of so many others, will they be able to make it through and save everyone? Or will they fail and bring destruction down upon everything everyone has brought into existence?





	1. Despair

He didn’t know how, or why this happened, but here he was. It was his time already, and with one last, shaking breath, he took his soul in his hands. It was beautiful, just like his mother had told him, she was such a kind monster, and yet humans had believed that monsters would be evil enough to take their souls? Ha… that was the dumbest shit he’d ever heard in his entire life.

Monsters were so kind, mom was especially kind, despite being a monster and dad being wary of her at first because of the rumours about monsters taking souls, she had been kind with him, patient, never once did she retaliate, any time he was even the slightest bit aggressive. Now… here he was, monsters had retreated to their last haven, her sister had fallen down the hole to the monster kingdom to kill herself out of despair for the loss of so many kind souls, including their mother, and now, here he was. Standing on the edge of the same hole where his sister had fallen. A war had started between humans and monsters… he had absolutely no idea why, but he resented whoever it was who had spread rumours about the monsters in the first place, as all this might not have happened otherwise.

And now, with the monsters losing the war, and humanity dead set on destroying all monsters and mages, if nothing was done soon it would end with the deaths of so many more innocent lives, and as he thought about this, he felt a rush of determination as he summoned his soul, it was so colourful, so many colours, his mother and father had been proud of that, they had said he would be the strongest being in the universe. Now though, despite all that, even if he could gather the courage to kill all the humans, he would not be able to save everyone, besides, the kindness in his soul refused to let him hurt someone so badly, no matter how bad they were. This was how he reached this conclusion, to take his soul, and split it apart to create a barrier to protect all of monsterkind, and as he did so, he preserved the one part of his soul, the one white part that was monster, the one part of him that reminded him of his mother, and threw it into the hole in front of him to join his family, despite the fact that they all had died separately. Then with one final, sad smile he collapsed and fell forwards into the same hole his sister had fallen through.


	2. Chapter 1- School Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes to school and sees another skeleton monster, he's not surprised, but it seems the skeleton monster is.

Sans looked around at all the monsters in this class with him. There were so many! He started shaking as nervousness bubbled up inside him at all the monsters that could ridicule him if he made any mistakes. Not to mention the fact that his father would also be disappointed in him should he fail anything the school would assign to them. All these thoughts continued to feed his growing anxiety, which in turn once again led to thoughts of having so many people disappointed in him, thus creating a vicious cycle that consumed his mind, breaking his ability to focus on anything around him until the bell ringing startled him out of his thoughts.

As he gathered his scrambled thoughts, he realized with growing alarm that he had missed the entire class and had no idea what they had just been discussing. He almost started panicking again, but he stopped himself and looked for a solution to his predicament. He looked up and saw that the teacher was staring quietly at him, and his breathing picked up once again. Nervousness bubbled up inside him as he wondered what he did to make the teacher seem so upset with him, but he hoped he wouldn’t get detention, then dad would find him and get mad again, he didn’t want to disappoint dad anymore, he wanted to try and make him happy. So with this thought in his mind he hurried off to his next class to make sure he got there on time.

As he entered the classroom, the teacher looked at him and seemed to be startled. It was another skeleton monster, Sans thought, it was wearing an old lab coat and had glasses set on his nasal cavity, he was also wearing a white turtleneck sweater and black slacks with black dress shoes. He definitely seemed like an intellectual individual, “Hello", the monster’s voice startled him out of his thoughts and realized the monster was a male, “Hello sir", he replied and hurried to pick out a seat before other students started to file in to the classroom. The teacher looked at him once more before turning his attention back to the class and introduced himself, “ Good morning, students, my name is W.D. Gaster and I will be your science teacher from now on, as you all know, I created the CORE and I live with my son Papyrus. So now that I have introduced myself, how about you all introduce yourselves to me?”, Sans sat there and listened intently to every word the professor spoke to make sure he didn’t miss anything important, and as the students went to the front to introduce themselves, he himself scanned each individual to see if any of them could possibly serve a threat to him, dad didn’t like it when he came back beaten up.

“Hello?” 

He was startled out of musings once again as the professor’s voice rang out in the now silent classroom, he then realized that it was his turn to introduce himself, so after a moment’s hesitation he stood up and walked to the front of class and turned around to face his classmates. He was unnerved by all of their attention and found it hard to try and start, so he stood there for a little while until he glanced at the professor, who was watching him with a patient smile and made a gesture with his hands as if to start. He turned his attention back to his classmates as he mustered up all his courage and spoke, “ uhhhh… G-good morning and my name I-is Sans, I’m nine years old and uhhhh… I like to read”, all this he said as he looked down, their stares unnerving him as his voice went quieter at the end of his introduction.

The professor then chose that moment to speak up, “So, now that we know each other, why don’t we start the lesson now before we run out of time right?”, everyone nods and he gestures for Sans to go back and sit in his chair. Sans smiled gratefully at the professor for letting him not have to say anything else and slowly made his way back to his seat and collapsing onto it, and he had to remind himself to pay attention to the professor’s words very carefully, so that he could avoid slipping back into his mind and miss the entire lecture. He quickly took out a pen and his notebook to start taking down notes as the professor started explaining about magic in monsters and humans, making sure not to miss anything the professor said, after all, dad expected nothing less from him, he expected the best out of Sans’s work even if Sans had been too tired to think as clearly, he still expected the best, or else... there would be consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure if I can post chapters that are really long, because I normally don't have a lot of time, so I'll put up chapters and I'll try to get them out as fast as possible, since I know the feeling when you're reading something so good, but then you find that there are no more chapters left for you to read. 
> 
> So, I'll also try to make each chapter longer, so if anyone complains about how short the chapters are then I'm sorry, but I'll try my best


	3. A/N

So, hi everyone who's been reading this story, I'm happy that this has received so much attention. I always hoped that people would read and love the stories I have to put out, so thank you to all who have been reading this. Now as for when the next chapter is coming up, I'm not sure, but I already have the entire story planned out so I hope it won't be too long.

 

 


	4. Late again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! I finally finished this chapter! I tried to make it longer for all of you so here you go! I hope you like it.
> 
> Sans gets home late and has a bad time... again

Sans tore his eyes away from his paper as he decided to finally stand up and hand it to the professor, he walked to the front of the class and passed it towards the skeleton as said skeleton nodded at him, and he took it as permission to get out. He quickly walked back to his seat as he collected his belongings and quickly made his way through the crowd of students in the hall, towards the exit, he quickly checked the time on the clock on the wall as he passed the cafeteria, and started running. That is, until he bumped into someone, “ Oh! I’m sorry, are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?”, he heard a voice speaking from above him, he looked up to see another skeleton. This one had a long face, like the other one, except not as rounded, he was wearing pants, a short-sleeved red shirt and bright red boots. He was too much for him to handle, the stranger was speaking again very loudly, but no one seemed to look in their direction so this must have been how he normally spoke.

“...what’s yours?”

Sans looked up after hearing the tail end of a question, “what?”

The stranger’s eyes closed in what seemed to be annoyance, and Sans’s eyes widened, oh no, he had disappointed him, now he was about to be punished for it. So he closed his eyes bracing himself for the hit, until instead of a fist meeting his face, he heard the stranger ask him in a worried tone if he was alright. He opened one eye and was startled to see the loud skeleton looking at him, eyes wide with concern, as the stranger was kneeling down in front of him to look at him closer. He looked around to see many of the students who were previously walking out of their classes to the exit, now looking at them, as he glanced around at all the faces watching him, his breathing started to quicken as he started to panic, and decided he needed to get home, now! So he quickly made sure his bag was on his shoulders then pushed past the stranger and ran home.

Sans looked at the time on the watch his father had given him for his seventh birthday, apparently it had taken a lot of effort to fix this when he found this at the dump, so Sans cherished it greatly. That moment of happy reminiscence was broken when he looked at the time on his watch; 3:56! Father had told him that he should be home by four! So he quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and ran through the streets of New Home towards a lone house, not a house exactly as it was very big, father had called it a mansion, but his father had told him that it wasn’t as big as the mansions on the surface because there’s not as much space underground for all the monsters so he had to hold back. He reached the door and quickly unlocked it with the key his father had strung on his necklace, then opened the door and shut it, then he locked it, father had not liked it when he had forgotten last time, one of the neighbours had come to inquire why he had heard shouting, and if the monster had not been polite and had entered the house, he would’ve seen what father was doing to him, and they wouldn’t understand that he was being punished, and then they would take away his father. He didn’t want that, so he made sure to remember to lock it so that no one would find out what was happening.

“Good evening Sans", he heard from behind him.

He jumped and turned around to see Fuku, the green fire elemental they had hired to help with chores around the house, she had been looking for a job after her parents had abandoned her in Hotland so that she could get money to pay for her school, Sans had not interacted with her at first, he was afraid of what she would think about him, but when she finally cornered him and they had engaged in a conversation, he had found her to be nice company to have around, and was always so patient with him, so understanding, and soon they had become good friends. She had always been so happy, until that one day, his father had been punishing him again that had been the first time he had gotten had me from school late, he had looked at the door and was surprised to see Fuku peeking in, she had looked so angry, and then their eyes had locked on to each other for a moment, and he had sent her a pleading look to not to interfere, and her flames had died down, and she had looked so sad, but she respected his wish and closed the door. After his father had finished and left and he had regained enough strength to stand, he had walked out of the room and Fuku had confronted him, she had asked him if he was alright and what was happening to him, how often it happened, when it had started, etc. He then quietly told her that he was fine and that,she shouldn’t worry, and that she shouldn’t tell anyone about what she had seen. She had seemed reluctant, but she had sighed and slowly nodded to signify her agreement.

“H-hi, Fuku, uhh.. Good evening to you too.”, He was nervous, this was the first time since that day that she had spoken with him, She seemed to sense his unease though “Don’t worry, I’m not mad or anything it’s just, uhh.. whatever, but ummm… your _father_ is waiting for you in his room", she spat out as if she couldn’t believe that that monster was indeed his father. Sans flinched when he heard the aggressive tone in her voice, then hung his head in shame when he was told that his father had been waiting for him, he looked at the clock and sure enough, he was late it was 4:05. He lowered his head and shuffled towards the staircase up to the second floor where his father’s room was. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Fuku looking at him with a worried expression on her face, she slowly retracted her hand and walked back downstairs to continue whatever it was she had been doing before he came home. He walked towards his father’s room and opened the door, he saw his father on the bed, his eyes locked on the knife his father was twirling around in his hands, stained with dried marrow from all those other times Sans had done something wrong.  
“You are late again Sans, how many times do I have to remind you that you must be punctual and get home before 4:00? That gives you one whole hour to get home, so what makes it so hard for you to follow that rule?”, his father questioned him. His father was a lizard monster, he worked in the labs and served under the Royal Scientist, he was very tall and was the colour red, and he had jagged horns on the top of his head. He was wearing only a pair of sweatpants, showcasing his muscular upper body, “I’m sorry…”, he had learned long ago that arguing would not fix anything, his father would simply point out something else that Sans had overlooked that proved that he had indeed messed up, his father pulled him closer and pulled off his jacket, exposing his skeletal arm, full of cuts, both from Sans himself and when his father had punished him. His father began cutting into the bone, marrow spilling out of each newly made cut, and from each old cut that would be reopened every time a new one would appear, he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a small whimper as he shut his eyes in pain, and all too soon, it was gone, the coldness of the steel bald of the knife against his bones disappeared and he opened his eyes to look up at his father holding a black whip, he shut his eyes and braced himself for the hit, but when his father finally started and hit him across the face with it, he couldn’t stop himself as he cried out, and through all this, he didn’t notice the eyes of a green flame watching all of this transpire, filled with such powerful emotions that one look at her face and you’d be able to tell, just how angry, just how hateful she was of his so-called father, yet you would also see the hopelessness, the sadness, and the despair, as she knew there was nothing she could do, if she went out and told someone, there was the chance that the monster would think it was Sans that had told someone, and then he would stop at nothing to make him suffer. She could only hope that the monsters at his school would notice his state, would notice just how fragile he was, and that they would try to help him.


	5. Chapter- 3 Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update this story! I lost my phone, and that's where I write all my chapters so I lost all of my progress, but here it is! So I hope you enjoy!  
> ________________________________________________  
> A normal morning in Sans's hard life, but he does get a gift!

Sans woke up and looked around, confused as his eyes tried to adjust and the world slowly came into his vision, he observed that it seemed that his vision was a little blurry, though he couldn't exactly figure out why. He sat up and looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was in the bathroom, why? He didn't know but as the events of last night slowly came back to him, he looked down at himself to see if his suspicions were true.

As he observed the dried marrow on the tiled floor of the bathroom and the kitchen knife stained with some as well he looked down at his arms, there were indeed some new cuts, but he couldn't tell which ones were from him and which were from his father, but there was no doubt some were made by himself as the state of his surroundings suggested such. He must have gone too far and passed out in the bathroom, he shakily stood up with a hand on the sink for support, still weak from last night.

He looked around and saw his jacket discarded on the floor with his watch lying on top of it, picking it up, he checked the time and was relieved to see that it was still 3:06 am, he unlocked the door and walked into his room and made his way towards the closet to grab a fresh set of clothes, then went back into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After he was done and had changed, he walked out and set his dirty clothes into the laundry hamper in his room and made his way towards his desk and pulled his notebooks out of his bag and looked them over to check for any assignments and upon finding several, started to work on them. He heard a knock on his door and he looked at the clock to see that it was 4:30, which was usually when his father left for work as he had a long way to travel, sure enough it was his father telling him that he was leaving for work and to make sure not to be late to school, he sighed and continued his work, keeping a close eye on the clock to make sure he didn't accidentally work on it for too long.

As he finished up, he looked at the clock to see that it was already 4:52, so he quickly packed everything inside his bag and went downstairs to find that breakfast was waiting on the table with Fuku sitting in a chair with a book in her hands, reading silently. He sat down and started to eat when Fuku suddenly flipped her book around to face him "Read it.", Sans knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt him so he tried to, though he couldn't, even when he squinted "I can't", and the moment he said that, she rummaged around in her bag and offered him something.

It was a pair of glasses, "When I came up to check on you, I noticed that you had to stand up and walk closer to the clock when I could read it just fine, so I decided to give these to you."

Sans was surprised, "Don't these things have grades on them?", he was pretty sure a doctor was supposed to determine what grade the glasses were supposed to be and that some were for near-sighted and some were for far-sightedness people. 

"Well I was planning on taking you later but for now, see if that works, if it's a little too much then don't wear it, but if it seems fine I think you should be good with those for now." Sans nodded and put them on, using a little bit of blue magic to keep them in place. His vision seemed to sharpen, and everything seemed a lot clearer, so he thanked her and finished his breakfast, then after that, he quickly stood up and ran out the door towards school.  
This day didn't seem to be going too bad by his standards.


	6. Ch. 4 Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans runs into some people, his day doesn’t really start well, but maybe it won’t be so bad.

Sans listened to the calming sounds of the water and the soft rustling of the grass and echoflowers as he trekked through waterfall. To be honest, sometimes, his father would throw him outside and he would have to find somewhere comfortable to sleep for the night. Although the was always hard to find a comfortable place to sleep, the soothing sounds of Waterfall always helped lull him to sleep as he usually slept on a bench in a secret room there.

He looked up and saw that the school was right there, he was so close already! Even if it is still 6:49 and he really shouldn’t be here so early, but he came anyway, in the meantime, he normally just checked over his homework and studied to make sure that his scores would remain high and so would his grades. After all, his father expected only the best from him.

As he walked through the empty hallways, he heard someone’s voice from a nearby classroom. He stood there for a few moments, silently debating whether or not he should check on the noise, before he decided that yes, he should. So he took a moment to steel his nerves and calm himself down, it would do no good for him to panic right now, then he walked up to the classroom door and opened it.

He didn’t quite believe what he saw though, there was his father and a two monsters one was a bird monster with a blazing gold and red plumage, while the other was a striking blue snake monster. His father was shouting at them, “You must kill him! Do you understand?”, The bird monster opened their beak to try and speak but his father turned around to scratch at her, effectively shutting her up. “Our king has a soft spot for him, and will no doubt find a way for him to work, if he insists on it so much, even more so because he loves it so much! He must die!”. The suddenly his father glanced away from them and at the door, to which Sans quickly shut the door and turned to run, but then he heard the door open behind him and he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder to stop him from running away.

“Where do you think you’re going?”, he heard his father’s voice, the anger and the threat behind the statement made it more than clear that he was not going anywhere until he was through with him.

“Didn’t I tell you before like I did with the neighbour who tried to look at what I was doing? I do not like people who listen in to something that they are not supposed to hear.”, He trembled as his father’s gaze froze him in place in fear. “Although it is time for your classes to begin so you will go now, I will deal with you when you get home.”, and just like that his father had released him and was stalking down the hallway towards the doors to leave.

And just like that, his day had been ruined, he opened his locker to put in his things, and as soon as he had closed it and had turned around to head to his first classroom, he ran into someone. He looked up to see that it was the same skeleton from yesterday, “Oh! Hello, I was planning on saying hi, because I was worried about you after yesterday, so I came in early so that I could catch you and talk to you before classes start! I did not expect you to come so early though!”, the skeleton was being extremely nice and so he offered them a quiet reply “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you...”, at this, the other skeleton frowned, to which he instinctively reacted by averting his eyes down and away from the other’s gaze.

The other skeleton quickly tried to reassure him, “Oh, that is fine! There is no need to worry about that, I was more concerned about you to be honest.”, at this, Sans looked up to the other with his confusion plain in his expression, “But why?”.

The other quickly answered his question, “Well, because you were crying and that means you were upset, and I want to know why you were so upset.”, Sans started to shake, torn between telling the other the truth and risking his father’s anger or just keep quiet, but the taller seemed to notice him trembling because he seemed to stumble with his words a little bit, “I-I mean only if you want to! You don’t have to! I am just concerned about you!”.

At this, Sans breathed a sigh of relief, as he softly replied to the taller, “No, you don’t have to worry about that, okay? I’ll be okay.”, the other frowned, but decided to leave it be, “Well then! If you need to find me I am Papyrus! I believe I am in the same class as you in Math I believe? I have seen you before but you always stay in the back so I do not remember you quite clearly, but if you want we can also be friends!.”, Sans, who had never had friends before, was overjoyed! His eye lights sparkling with happiness, as he nodded enthusiastically to agree, “Yes! I would like that a lot thank you!”.

The taller skeleton smiled down at him and it felt so good to know that he had caused that expression, and that he hadn’t made him sad, or angry, or feel any other negative emotion, and that had made his day. He quickly turned around to rush to his classroom, but before he got too far, he stopped to turn around, “Wait! I didn’t get your name!”, he rarely ever shouted, but he just felt so happy right now! He had finally made someone aside from Fuku smile! The taller skeleton smiled as he yelled “Papyrus, my name is Papyrus!”, Sans smiled and shouted back “It’s nice to meet you Papyrus! I hope I’ll see you again!” and with that he turned around and entered the classroom to continue his morning routine, but this time with a smile on his face, maybe his father would be angry later, but he was just feeling so happy right now, maybe this day wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I got really busy with school and we had a lot of projects so I hope people wphaven’t forgotten about this story yet, because I was so happy with all the attention this story was receiving.


	7. No Updates

So, to everyone who was reading this, I’m very deeply sorry. I had school and I was failing so I had to focus on my studies and I was just overwhelmed by everything and everything just went out of my head. I forgot everything I had planned and despite writing drafts I just couldn’t seem to pick up where I left off, so I hope you understand that I’m currently stumped on how to continue this, so I will stop updating this. I will also be starting a different story soon, and hopefully I can update that one regularly. Now I also think that this will be better as this story involves other aus that I have created myself so it should be easier if I write down the other aus first to flesh out their stories and not have any discrepancies if I just went about blindly updating this story and then create the other aus based on this story alone. So I hope you will all be patient with me and please note that I will not abandon this story, and that I will be rewriting this story, but that will most likely be farther along in the future.


End file.
